Ice storm
by britt4ever
Summary: American Revolution. An English colonel with a reputation as a brutal man. Feared by all. A woman will be his torment, his obsession. And perhaps his downfall.
1. Prologue - The Task

Hi to everyone!

I'm Italian and I'm a huge fan of Jason Isaacs, I especially adore Colonel William Tavington that's why I have written this story.

I hope you like it. xoxo

p.s. I want to thank Francine. She's helping me by correcting spelling mistakes. ^^

**PROLOGUE**

**THE TASK**

_American War of Independence_

_South Carolina, 1779_

Colonel William Tavington walked back and forth in his room, he could not understand why the Lord General wanted to talk to him.

Maybe his plan to take over Cornwallis' command, so as to achieve the long-awaited victory for all of Britain, had been discovered?

Tavington was wearing out the soles of his boots as he paced across the rough floor. The _thump thump_ of his boots echoed in the room.

Why all this concern? It was not like him to be so agitated.

"No," he said repeatedly. Trying desperately to convince himself that Cornwallis could not have discovered his plan.

The man had never appreciated the Colonel nor were there any accolades for him, almost none. He wondered why the Lord General appreciated General O'Hara over Tavington, though he suspected the dilemma would be solved in a few minutes.

Too caught up in his rumination, he almost did not hear the faint sound of someone knocking on his door. Tavington did not hesitate, he jerked the door open with a rush and stood before a startled servant, who momentarily lost his voice from fear.

The servant could not tell what emotions lay beneath Tavington's cool, hard facade. The Colonel was stoic, he had a reputation within the Fort of always being in command of himself. Few people could claim to know the cold Colonel, who believed it was more appropriate to be feared, even hated, rather than loved. Loved was tied to weakness, and Colonel Tavington despised weakness.

"Colonel Tavington," the servant ventured hesitantly. "The Lord General has summoned you."

Tavington pushed past the servant wordlessly, causing the other man to stagger, then strode briskly toward the room that served as Cornwallis' office.

"Colonel. We need to talk."

Tavington strode into the room with confidence, standing proudly before Cornwallis as the General sat behind his desk.

"Tell me, my Lord. Why did you summon me? It seems to me that the war is proceeding pro nobis, have I missed something, General? Tell me."

Cornwallis' puffed, annoyed at the Colonel.

Tavington wondered why Cornwallis' eyes were always filled with hate when he looked upon him?

"What I'm about to tell you, Colonel should be held in the utmost confidence. I have long pondered what to do, and especially on whom to entrust this task. But at this point, I think I can trust you, though I have never commended you in the past," Cornwallis contemplated for several moments as he pondered. "How can I say this... how to proceed..." He mused aloud.

"Did you mean to win, my Lord? I must remind you that I have never lost a battle? I continue to be very beneficial to everyone -"

With a slight wave of his hand, Cornwallis interrupted the Colonel's laudatory speech.

"Of course Colonel, nobody here disputes your efforts. I have no time nor do I desire to quibble with you regarding the barbarism you carry out every day against these.. peasants. I requested your presence because I have a job for you...made for you. But I need to know if I can trust you, because what I'm about to ask is not ...conventional."

Tavington did not hesitate to hold the General's gaze, evidently he did not fear anyone.

"I suppose it's a dirty job, my Lord?"

"You suppose correctly, Tavington. I want you to go to the village of Pembroke, ten miles from South Santee. Once there, you are to ask for Samantha Kohl. You will recognize her easily, she is tall, slender, with flaming hair."

This could be a good day, the Colonel felt he would find some fun in Pembroke, he was sure.

"What shall I do with this woman, my Lord?"

Cornwallis stood up and strode around his desk, stopping when he was directly in front of the Colonel.

"You will kill her."


	2. Beatrix

**Chapter I **

**Beatrix**

"Colonel, I do not understand why we're going to Pembroke so early in the morning. That last battle was long and painful, I'd hoped the Lord General would grant at least half a day."

Tavington and Bordon, with another eight Dragoons made their way on horseback to the village. Tavington had not divulged the details of Cornwallis' task, there could be no unnecessary gossip.

"There will be time for amusement, never fear, but first and foremost we have our duty. If that is where Cornwallis needs us, then that's where we go."

"Yes, Sir."

That village was crowded with dirty peasants. Simple, very far from English refinements.

Tavington had always hated America, when he learned of his transfer to the colonies he had not been cheered at all.

He knew there was work to be done on those inept and ignorant people. He knew it, and that was not what bothered him. But these settlers were barbaric people, backward, enriched from the slave trade.

England... How he missed It!

It had been a blow to the heart for William, having to abandon his rainy London. He loved the English avant-garde, its metropolis, the Biggest Empire in the World. He could not even compare the English fineness with the crude Americas, they were immeasurable. Unfortunately, he was there until King George III's army had beaten the faded rebel army made up of farmers with pitchforks.

The people of Pembroke gathered around and stared at the Green Dragoons. Tavington could feel their fear.

_Let the dance begin._

"People of Pembroke," Bordon called out the usual announcement, that would draw attention to the Dragoons. "We came here to talk to you."

"Who are you?" An insolent young woman was moving through the milling crowd.

The more courageous, or perhaps I should say, the only one that showed a little courage to open her mouth. She pushed past people to come nearer to the horses, the better to speak with the Dragoons. She looked to Bordon, assuming he was the leader.

"The important question is who am I, sweetness. Please, forgive the intrusion. My name is Tavington, Colonel William Tavington."

The woman's composed expression slipped slightly at Tavington's words. Her eyes turned to the Colonel who finally had the opportunity to gaze at the girl's face.

" 'The Butcher' ?" She asked with tension.

"You have heard of me I see, excellent!" Tavington smiled maliciously.

Her eyes almost gave way, the fear was pushing out, but she resisted because she didn't want to be weak.

"As Captain Bordon said, we have come here to address the village. We are searching for a person, a woman to be precise, her name is Samantha Kohl. So that comes along."

She continued to gaze at him with mocking arrogance, Tavington wondered if she believed herself superior to him.

"What do you want with my mother?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

_What fate, who would have thought it?_ Tavington's smile broadened.

"Samantha Kohl is your mother? Well then bring her here, slave."

Her dark brown eyes held his, clearly angered by his insult.

"Slave? I am no slave to anyone, let alone a lousy Englishman." Her pesky eyes were challenging.

_Does she really believe herself to be stronger? Perhaps a demonstration of English force was in order. _Tavington pulled his pistol and aimed it straight at the middle of her forehead. From only a foot away, it would be an easy shot even for an inexperienced shooter.

"Would you like to see how easily I can make you my slave, bitch? Tell me where that bitch of your mother is, now. Unless you want a bullet in your head."

The woman wavered with fear and uncertainty. Her mother had always said that sooner or later they would come for her, but she had never explained why. What did this man want to do with her?

What a terrible situation! She could not tell the Dragoons where her mother was, what if they did something to hurt her? No, she just could not.

"I, I..." The young woman hesitated.

"Here I am, I am the woman you want. I'm Samantha Kohl."

Her mother came forward to stand beside her, drawing the brutal Tavington's attention.

The young woman stared at her mother with surprise, to see her showing such courage. The older woman had always been like a ghost, wandering the house, talking to her only when necessary, as if the mere sight of her daughter might upset her.

Her mother had never said so explicitly, but the young woman understood. They never spoke of her real father, for all she knew, he could be dead or he could be off around the world enjoying his life.

Why had he never sought her out? Why had he never stopped by her door, to visit her?

Every birthday, for as long as she could remember, she would wait at her window, watching, in the hope that her father would come to her to extend his best wishes. But she had waited in vain, and after twenty-three birthdays she had become accustomed to his absence. Remembering the past hurt her, she was aware of how it impacted her present and would probably impact her future.

And her mother what had she done about it? Nothing.

She had not been a bad mother, though had not been she particularly caring, either. No scolding, yet no praises.

She had been indifferent.

Her mother had always been that way toward her and it had hurt her terribly. She could never bring herself to tell her mother how she felt, because she saw the other as a leaf in autumn, dry and brittle, ready to fall at any moment. She had been left to grow on her own, without landmarks and without that maternal lantern to illuminate the darkness of life.

Alone.

Not many friends and the few she have could not understand her. No one could understand the pain she felt inside, none of them had been abandoned by their parents and so were unable to empathize. She did not fit in easily with the typical colonial families of Pembroke, whose lives seemed so perfect. Mothers and fathers who loved each other, adorable children and humble slaves.

Perfect, almost fake, families that on the surface appeared be a dream and then turned out to be a hotbed of intrigue, betrayal, jealousy and lies.

She did not want to be like them, she wanted something real, something carnal. As she always did in such moments, she came to ponder another existential question.

Love.

Oh l'amour, l'amour opium for poets.

She had never been in love, at least not as she had always thought of it.

Her companions had many admirers. They drew young men to them with pretty smiles and false promises, for the object of their desire was not the admirer, but the act of conquest itself. Once they conquered the young suitor, once they had the boys regard, they throw them into the abyss of love for deceiving boys made them feel powerful, as goddesses.

It was odd to her, her companions behaved as silly girls! She was different, she did not want something fleeting, she was looking for something solid, something that would never go away.

A rod that would support her not only in the glorious moments, but also in the darkest moments of life.

She was neither a girl of easy virtue, nor a prude. She was virgin, but not because some stupid religion declared women must be chaste until marriage.

None of this.

She wanted the _passion_, the _heat_, the flesh that burns up to melt. She wanted something that consumed her inside, that devoured her. She had read Plato's Symposium and had become enchanted. Ever since, she had wanted to find love, not for a mere whim, she wanted to find her other half. She wanted to _join_ with her half and only then would she finally be free.

Tavington's cold gaze drew her out of her introspection. She felt him staring, watching, analyzing her.

His eyes on hers, ice against storm.

She had traveled mentally, reliving her life, without feeling his eyes on her.

Those eyes.

Cold, calculating..ice.

If it was not for the man himself, she could have found those eyes fascinating. Who knew how many women he had drawn in with his handsome demeanor. As soon as she began to struggle to pull her gaze from his, Tavington changed his target.

She had only enough time to turn her head to see Tavington raise the gun at her mother and said without emotion:

She had only enough time to turn her head, when Tavington raised his pistol a second time, aiming it at her mother. He said without emotion:

"Samantha Kohl. We rushed all this way just for you, and you've saved us all the trouble of burning these insignificant houses to find you."

"Here I am. Tell me, what do you want from me?"

With an evil grin Tavington spat his death sentence:

"General Cornwallis sends you his greetings."

And just like that, Tavington shot and killed the young woman's mother.

At the precise moment the bullet pierced her forehead, her body fell to the ground.

Dead.

She was dead.

The woman could only stare, shocked. Dazed. Why? What had her mother done? Too many unanswered questions.

"Go back to your..chores. The show is over."

No one said a word. No one lifted a finger to protest. Everyone turned to go about their business.

The young woman, however - she could not move.

Seeing her mother's dead body, covered with blood... It was obscene.

"Not you, you do not go anywhere."

Tavington climbed down from his horse and approached her. He was tall, not too much, but definitely taller than her.

His walk reflected his way of dressing, the embodiment of his station.

"Was it not enough for you to kill my mother, do you need to complete the family picture? You are a fucking bastard -"

She was cut short by his resounding slap. Her skin grew hot, the slap made her cheek glow bright red. It stung like fire and she stared at him with shock, no one had ever raised their hand to her before.

"You will come to understand that for me, the discipline is of utmost importance. I allow no one to disrespect me and I will not make allowances for a sloppy peasant."

"What do you want from me?" She asked nervously, sensing he was not through with her.

"What do I want from you, mmh?" His eyes took her in from head to toe, appraising her. "Something tells me that my little lesson has not discouraged you, you naughty girl. I don't have to spank you, do I?"

His fingers circled her cheek, feeling her smooth skin. His dirty hands on her made her feel sick, though she could not deny the delicacy of his touch.

"Do you think you can do anything you wish simply because, at this moment, you are superior?"

"Tsk, Tsk. Here we are, still far from the respect you owe me, sweetheart," his condescending tone shifted to one of command. "Get on the horse."

In that moment, her world collapsed. Her mother lay dead on the ground and she wanted to take her body away, bury her!

"H-horse? I do not understand Colonel, why?"

"How many questions, wild? All you need to know for now is that I have work for you. You're lucky, we have a shortage of staff at the Fort and we need fresh labor."

His chuckle chorused by the other soldiers. They laughed at something only they had understood.

"I am not going to come, I have everything I need, right here, I do not need to work at the Fort."

Somehow she did not think Tavington would let her go so easily.

"The choice is yours. You'll come by hook or by crook. If I were in your shoes I would choose the latter. So which is it to be? You will be at the Fort either way, though the manner of your arrival depends entirely on you."

He moved closer and closer to her, intimidating.

"You are a despicable man, Tavington. Do you enjoy in hurting others, you really need to do this?"

He did not seem offended by her words, indeed they swelled his chest.

"I believe that you and I will have a wonderful time together." Then he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly toward the horse. "Now, now. Be a good girl, get yourself on the horse. Do not waste any more time."

She climbed up and as expected the Colonel mounted behind her. It was amazing how he could mount with such sophistication. He simply ascended, took the reins and spurred his horse, and with a wave of his hand, he signaled the other soldiers to do the same.

His body was pressed tight to hers and she could feel his sex against her bottom, making her feel something she would rather not have felt.

Their two bodies were close, very close.

She felt his breath on her neck, hot air that tickled and her body reacted with a will of its own. Chills shot through her, her hairs stood on end, as if she suddenly felt cold.

Tavington smiled, sensing the effect that he had on her. He leaned forward, his mouth close to her ear.

"Hey, wild, you haven't told me your name yet."

"Why? Do you really care to know?"

"No, but I have to know what to call you, to get your attention. Unless you like me calling you wild."

His mouth brushed her ear, making it slightly damp as he caressed her with his lips.

"Rebel..." He murmured.

His teeth nipped her neck gently, the sensitive part under her ear.

"Rough peasant..."

He held the reins with one hand, his free hand reached down to lift her slightly crumpled skirts, revealing her leg - little by little. His hand moved up higher and higher, her skin tingled from his lascivious touch.

"Bitch..."

No, this was too much.

His stroke was halted by her hand, she removed his unwanted fingers from her thigh and lowered her skirts down again.

"Beatrix. My name is Beatrix. It is the variant of Beatrice, my mom has always been a bit strange."

He drew away from her, returning to his former position, proud as usual.

"Beatrix? It is an unusual name for a colonial and I've seen settlers. Your name suggests to me that you must have a bad temper. As a bad kitten."

His voice, his words, but she could not allow him to judge her.

"I guess that would satisfy your erotic dreams, Colonel. You would like to."

"Dreams, you say? I do not need dreams, I'm a pragmatist Beatrix, I live in certainty. I do not make castles in my mind, if I want something I take it and unceremoniously."

"The More and more I talk to you, the more and more I hate you, Tavington. What do you really want from me? I doubt it has anything to do with my mother."

"No, let your mother lie among the dead. I need you, like I said before, at the Fort..."

_Yes of course, _she thought to herself._ They needed a serving girl at the Fort... _

"What luck for me, Colonel. Did you kill a serving girl by mistake? Or maybe she killed herself rather than see you again?"

There it was again, the evil grin that made her hairs stand on end.

"Who said anything about a serving girl? I need more from you, my sweetness. Something more... useful to everyone."

"Useful? What am I supposed to do exactly, Colonel?"

"How many questions, sweetheart? You'll find out very soon. I would not want to spoil the surprise."

N/A

I want to thank Francine, as usual, for helping me in the translation. ^^


	3. Fort Carolina

**Chapter II**

**Fort Carolina**

The horses soon came to an imposing square structure. Large wooden poles with sharpened peaks corralled the building; a large gate, which seemed to weigh tons, welcomed the soldiers who were returning.

This was Fort Carolina.

Upon entering, before Beatrix's eyes extended a large courtyard. A group of soldiers marched forward and split into two groups to line courtyard. They stood at attention, facing each other. The Green Dragoons, led by Colonel Tavington, rode between the two lines.

The Colonel dismounted and held out his hand to help her, but she hastened to get down without his assistance. Well pleased, he strode ahead of her and dismissed his men, who returned to their barracks within the Fort.

She remained where she was, standing there in the centre of the square, uncertain of what she should do. He turned to her and with a slight nod of the head urged her to follow him.

Bea moved with great reluctance, following the Colonel into the unknown. He strode inside the building, passing the guards who stood at the doors ready to inspect the visitors.

"Where are we going?" She said eventually, opening her mouth because she could not resist, curiosity getting the better of her.

"How much curiosity, Beatrice. Can you not imagine?" He teased.

"What exactly should I imagine Colonel? For all I know, you could be taking me to the gallows."

"No, to the gallows, no sweetness. First, I want to see what I can do with you." With a snort, he opened a very old door.

Old and dusty, the room appeared as though it had never been cleaned. While Tavington was turning the key, her heart skipped a beat. For the first time in her life she did not know what to expect to see inside.

"Here you go sweetie, enter."

Her eyes scoured the room, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. The cramped room already hosted several girls and boys, a total of five individuals. They were mostly young people. The decor was sparse, few furnishings made of a cheap materials. A narrow and high single window was near the ceiling to the right. The smell was terrible, the people seemed to be little more than slaughter meat.

Victims like her.

She deduced it from their sad expressions as they turned their gazes toward her.

"You will have time for introductions. It's better that you understand now why I brought you here and what is expected of you. It would be better for everyone. You know, I could remain and have a nice chat, explaining all about your stay here myself, but I am tired and so I shall leave the honor to your new companions.

Explain what? What did he want from her? Things were quickly becoming out of control, Bea increasingly felt a mere spectator of her own life.

"What's the matter Colonel, are you too afraid to tell me the truth? Show some balls for once, Tavington."

By the frightened expressions of her new companions, she realized that no one is ever allowed to speak in that tone with Tavington. Why did they fear him so much? He was strong, but he was still a man. Strangely Tavington was not surprised by her attitude and did not seem angered.

"Look as she shows her claws. It seems that this kitten needs a lesson. I will not dwell on it, but because of your impatience I'll show you tonight who William Tavington really is."

And with a malicious smile he went away.

The creak of the door closing marked the departure of the Colonel. Unfortunately, it was only to be a temporary reprieve.

Her new companions where silent, they looked at Bea, but did not speak.

A girl with reddish hair approached her, almost hopping - you could see the joy in her eyes.

"You're new! How nice to have a new friend. What is your name? I am Wellsie" That vivacity! How could she be so happy? Bea felt disoriented and very uncomfortable. Everything was new, so strange.

"Hello Wellsie. I am Beatrix. Call me Bea, everyone does it."

"Beeaaaa! What a beautiful name, although it is a bit weird. Yes, it's very strange, where are you from? You're American, right? And where are your parents?"

Her enthusiasm enveloped Bea like a hurricane.

"Slow down Wellsie, you're a Firecracker! How many questions. So. Yes, my name is very strange, you're right. Then again, my mother has never been an ordinary mom. I'm American, I come from the Village of Pembroke and my parents..."

No, she could not. She was not ready to talk about them, the wound was still open.

"Let her breathe, Wells. Can't you see she's only just arrived? Sorry, she is the bully of the group. I'm Bella, but everyone here calls me Bells, free to call me whatever you want."

The woman addressing Bea was tall, with long hair as black as night. Big blue eyes, that reminded Bea of the wonderful sky. Not ice like Tavington's eyes, but a little darker and very beautiful. Her skin was pale, she looked like a vampire. She seemed to be quieter than the other girl.

Wellsie was different from the other girls, she was probably the youngest, but Bea could not be certain. Her hair had elegant curls that fell down her back and her complexion was not as pale as Bells. Bea had to admit that Wells' excitement was contagious, she seemed to be the soul of the band.

"Nice to meet you, Bells. Thanks for the welcome."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. After all, if Tavington is the man who brought you here, I do not blame you. No one ever has. Come on, I'll introduce the others... "

How was it that the others were so passive, were they quelled?

"...This is Catherine. She's the longest running, or in other words, she is the oldest.. "

Bells stuck her tongue out at Catherine, who turned a warning gaze on her friend. Bells was right, Catherine seemed a more mature than the others, how long had she been here? She was a woman with soft curves, sunburnt complexion and brown hair. Her gaze was fierce, it seemed unlikely that she would bend to the will of other people. She looked at Bea strangely, studying her by looking her up and down, seemingly judging her by her appearance.

"So... You're Bea? What brings you here, little girl? Looking for adventure? Sex? Why are you here?"

Bea had been quite correct, Catherine wanted to put the new comer on trial. She was almost afraid, Catherine looked like such an old hag.

"Ehm, I'm yet to discover why I am here. Tavington took me, told me to follow him, but he did not explain anything."

Catherine's expression showed her surprise, the she frowned - wondering if Bea was making fun of her.

"You mean you do not know what you've become? Ah ah ah are you kidding me, cookie?"

Fine, now Bea was becoming seriously worried.

What she had become? What!

Wells stepped in and pushed the other woman, urging her back to her corner of the room.

"Leave her alone, Catherine. Don't you see she's upset? This is not the way to make her understand things. "

"Understand what? Wells please tell me. Don't keep me in suspense - it's painful. What does Tavington really want from me? From you to me.. oh my God, my head .. "

Bells came forward to stand beside Bea, whose sight was blurring. She could feel her legs shaking and she had a very strong desire to return home, she did not like this place.

"Stay strong, Bea."

"Why don't you tell her the truth and nothing else? It's her right to know. By the way, I'm Sheila."

Her chuckle was very flirtatious, but she seemed all in all a good girl.

"Nice to meet you, Sheila."

Her hair was long with some braids to decorate. The color was beautiful, golden as corn ears. She was dressed differently from the others, while they were wearing crumpled clothes, Sheila was wearing an elegant white linen dress, she looked like an angel.

Only then did Bea see a boy, who had been hiding in the shadows all that time. He took a step forward, into the dim light cast by the small window, making his face visible.

Little by little, his face turned to her: hair like straw, freckles scattered on his round face and big dark brown eyes.

Oh, my love. Gabriel, no.

If Bea had thought she had no heart, she found now that she was mistaken. What was he doing in that place?

She had not seen him for years, and unfortunately she had not been able to erase his face from her mind. That lovely face was not easy to forget, that same face that made her fall in love with him at sixteen.

For the first time, Bea felt as though she was not alone.

She did not know how he had come to be there, but he had not spoken to her yet, and so she felt that maybe it was better to keep her distance, at least for now.

"Someone tell me what's going on, please. What am I?" She begged, desperate to know.

Catherine, who had been in the shadows until now, stepped forward and approached Bea until she was a mere foot away.

"I do not know what you were before, but I can tell you that you are now the new toy of the Green Dragoons, sweetheart. Welcome to the club."

Bea's head throbbed more and more, she felt cold.

The whole room began to spin like a tornado.

_And fell, even as a dead body falls._

N/A

Hi guys! I hope you keep on liking the story.^^

Reviews are always welcome. :)

A big kiss

Giulia ^_^


	4. The Truth

**Chapter III**

**The Truth  
**

"Have you completed the mission, Colonel?"

Lord Cornwallis' agitation was palpable. Tavington wondered why he had decreed the death of the woman. Maybe a spy or one of his many lovers?

What Tavington knew was enough for the moment, he realized that one more question could test the General's self-control. It was his job, however, he had completed the mission, that was all that really mattered.

"As always, my lord. Target hit and sunk."

The old man's face softened because of Tavington's confirmation. It heartened him.

"Very well, Colonel. You may return to your apartments. You shall have a free day tomorrow, a reward for your service towards me. I want no rumors of this task, Tavington. You understand that this is to remain between the two of us, in the strictest confidence?"

"Obviously, General. You have my word. With your permission." And with a slight nod, the Colonel took his leave.

A day off.

An amazing thing, he needed a break, he wondered how he could make the most of his time. An image appeared in his mind, ah that little rebel caused him to lose his temper.

After a short while, Tavington came to the door and turning the big key, he entered.

"You have become acquainted with the new arrival, I see. How does our young friend feel, have you explained everything?"  
Her gaze was undefined, not directed to any particular person. She looked at anyone. She was sitting in a dark corner with her legs pulled to her chest, her head resting on her knees. She rocked slightly and her eyes were glassy, unfocused.

And so Tavington had his confirmation.

She knew what she was there for.

Sheila walked over to the Colonel, swaying her hips, she leaned against the wall then turned to him.

"Sure, Colonel. We trained her as you wanted. And now tell me, who will you take tonight? Do you want to have some fun?"

They looked like hungry dogs in front of a bone.

And it was his fault.

"Like always. Tonight I want to reserve the fun for another. After all, you have to try the goods received. Beatrice, follow me."

_F-follow him? But what happened?!_ He was returned, it was not possible. He had ruined her life and continued to do so. Her world had collapsed as soon as she found out the truth.

_What am I? A prostitute? I am no longer myself._

The thought that she would have to lose her virginity to him, made her feel sick inside. She hated him, could not stand him. It was a nuisance even to look at him.

He gave her no time to argue, he was already heading out of the room, that hateful man!

It will all end soon. She had to resist.

"Tavington, wait for me. Why are you hurrying?"

He slowed down to her pace, allowing her to catch up to him.

"No hurry, we have all night. I'm going to use it. All of it."

"Ah, yes. Really? And why is it you chose me to be the one who will satisfy your lustful desires? Wouldn't you have preferred that tidbit Sheila or Bells or maybe even Catherine. Why me?"

He stopped short and grabbed her arms, slamming her against the wall, laughing all the while.

"Here, I am the only one who determines the rules. And if I want you, you will be mine. I want to see what we will do tonight, maybe you too will derive pleasure from our meeting."

Bea was held against the wall

The weight of his body pinned Bea against the wall. He pressed harder and harder, bringing his face close to hers, so close their breaths mingled.

Grabbed her thigh and matched with his leg. Pressed upon her, with the intention of making her feel that he was not joking at all.

"Pleasure... with you? I think not. Violence? I think so. I won't fight, but be warned, you will have nothing more than my body. Use me, exploit me until there is not even a drop of me left. Help yourself."

She wanted to be strong, she had to make him understand that she wouldn't surrender easily. The man's hand went to her face up to stroke her cheek. He inhaled deeply and then his oppressive weight, disappeared immediately. Tavington turned away and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Once in the Colonel's room, the door was closed and the nightmare began.

"So, this is your room?"

"Yeah.."

The look of Tavington was strange, difficult to discern.

"You know what, Beatrice?"

Why does he still call her that?

"No, tell me Colonel."

"I've taken you, but I didn't pay attention. You are very far from my ideal type of woman, I see now."

This was too much, her face grew red with anger. He took her against her will and now he was complaining about her as well! She was not an object that could change at will.

"What is wrong with me? Not that I care anyway, just out of curiosity."

His mouth smiled again, maliciously.

"Your hair is a tangle of knots, it resembles a birds nest. Your body leaves something to be desired, I can only assume you are a woman... gourmand."

She couldn't believe it.

"Is this your way of telling me I'm fat, Colonel? You're right. I'm not a stick or a twig like your English ladies. I do not have hair adorned and embellished as a lamp by night. You know what? I do not care about your judgment or that of anyone else's. I'd rather be myself than a mass-produced copy of your fellow villagers."

She was really irritated, his attitude was obnoxious.

"Do you really think that I would compare you to them? You are so different. Your appearance befits your personality, sweetness. However, now you are here. Why wait?"

Ah well! Why did not I have a knife handy, I would make good use of it.

"Do you really think I'll let you do whatever you want without reacting, without screaming?"

"You do not need to worry about that. Everyone knows what officers do in the evening. This is normal. You have to understand us, we need to have fun after working hard. And you, my dear, will be my fun tonight."

He approached her in a frightening way. She knew what he wanted. That thing that she had not yet granted to anyone so far.

Her first time would be with him. With Tavington.

His eyes were different, his blue had liquefied and the new gradient made them much more beautiful or maybe just a lot more excited.

Was she the cause of the change?

"I've changed my mind." He said.

"Really? Can I go back to the basement?"

She knew from his laughter that he had a different meaning.

"But no silly, I have not changed the plans for tonight. I've reconsidered the modality."

He came back and leaned against the wall, so she walked further and further away from him but unfortunately for her, he blocked the only way out, the door.

His legs were crossed, as were his arms. He looked straight into her eyes. It was amazing that he was still wearing the red jacket, did he never take it off? Blacks pants, loose white shirt and red jacket, here is the paraphernalia of the Green Dragoons. Just unrecognizable.

"Strip"

What? In front of him. Never.

"With you?"

"If you want company, I can call some other Officer... A Captain or Lieutenant?"

Here his humor, he definitely wanted to humiliate her further.

"I do not want any other Officer and you are on the list."

"No? You asked for it. If I can not persuade you with words, perhaps this will change your mind, mmh?"

And so saying, he pointed his beloved pistol at her. He was not joking, he would really shoot.

"Why do you want me to do it? Is it not enough that you take my body, you also want my dignity?"

"Your dignity, sweetheart, you lost once you crossed that door. Now you're my toy, with no will of your own."

Resigned, Bea decided she might as well give him what he wanted, or he would find more to say. He was worse than sophists.

With great anguish, she untied her dress in order to remove it. She tried to avoid his eyes, though she knew his eyes were fixed on her. With a little difficulty, the dress fell to the floor and she stood naked, as an animal ready to be sacrificed. At one point, she knew she had to regain some of her dignity, at least a little, so she lifted her face to his, meeting his gaze, knowing her cheeks were red.

He stared at her, pondering his next move.

"I thought you would be worse."

That comment was worse.

"And now... What?"

"Careful, your impatience is inflating my ego."

He looked at her differently, was he perhaps considering what to say? Or was he looking for a way to stump her?

"I am not impatient, I just want this to end soon. I want it over and done with."

He took the first step toward her, slowly.

One at a time.

He walked around her body, looking at it from all angles. And then he pushed her to the bed. Because of her great motor coordination, she stumbled and flew straight onto the bed. The mattress was soft, it seemed to be... welcoming. Tavington was to be demanding also in that.

What a brute of a man! He pressed her back against the blankets, covering her with his body.

"Tell me, Beatrice. Are you a bad kitty with your lovers?"

What lovers? Did he believe he was dealing with a real whore?

"Are you afraid I scratch, Colonel? "

And with a smile Tavington said:

"Not at all, darling. I was just looking forward to my imminent pleasure."

"I hate you like I've never hated anyone else. I swear."

He laughed almost as if he gained nourishment from her provocations.

"I love the hatred, Beatrice. It is something strong, pulsional. It is said that love and hate are like the body and its shadow, can never be separated, do not you think that fits right now?"

His mocking laughter made her angry.

"How did you not see it before? The truth is that I love you madly, but you have not given me a chance to prove it... Bad disgusting worm, take this."

And so saying, she spat "with love" in his face.

Wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt, he said:

"Very funny, Beatrice. You are cheering, I see. Don't you think the time has come to bring me joy too?"

He grabbed her thighs, raising her hips. His hands explored her body, focusing on her breast. He caressed it gently, drawing concentric circles around her nipple.

She knew that this act should make her sick, why did his touch have such a strange effect on her?

Tavington's mouth hovered over her nipple, and then placed his lips over that hardened peak.

OH MY GOD.

His tongue was voracious, he had lost all the sweetness with which he had insisted before. She felt herself wet on her breast, because of his touch, and she feared she would not only be wet there.

Why did her body react like that? It should have been as impassive as her mind.

Instead, it was a disaster.

She felt strange emotions she had never felt before.

The other nipple was treated with the same, until his mouth descended downward. He moved lower kissing every inch of her skin, leaving it burning and then he stopped near her navel. He kissed it and then moved back up her body to press his lips to hers. She tried to close her lips, but it was useless.

He kissed her slowly at first, keeping the pressure light and then started to nibble on her lower lip. She felt her self-control was about to falter, she was not sure she could resist. Deep inside, she wanted to feel his lascivious touch again.

She parted her lips, his access was clear. He kissed her as before, his tongue turned and rotated, seducing her.

His lips were so soft and fleshy, moist in the right places. He continued to pleasure her, without her having paid nothing.  
She did not know what to do, he was her first in everything. And when she finally, tentatively, moved her tongue against his, he stopped.

"Don't I disgust you, anymore Bea?"

And with his usual grin, he bought her crashing back to reality. Here he was again the usual Tavington.

"You have confused my resignation for enthusiasm, Colonel, for an ending that does not depend on me."

His mouth moved to her ear, nipping it slightly.

"So are you saying that you do not like it, huh?"

So saying, he continued to leave her skin moist with his saliva, as he moved back down her body.

Very low, above the navel.

"You know, Beatrice. I do not think I've misread your bodies signals. I have touched women, my dear, and I know the pleasure in a female. When you leave aside your pride, you'll be able to have pleasure, too."

"Do you think you know my body so well, Colonel? What do you know? Maybe I've had better lovers."

"We'll find out soon. Very soon."

Without even giving her time to realize what he was doing, he introduced a finger inside her. He pushed deeper and deeper until he hit a stumbling-block.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Tavington?"

_Stay calm, breathe and don't think about what he is doing. Don't think of his touch there. What the hell.._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Colonel, are you crazy?!"

His eyes lit up, his eyebrows rose with a frown of disbelief.

"Beatrice, with all the lovers you've had, you are screaming like a little girl. You should be used to this, shouldn't you?"

What was he saying and why was it so damn bad?

She felt on fire.

"Stop, Tavington. Stop it, you are hurting me."

"Hurting you? With all your past experiences, this should be a walk in the park, right? Oh, I see. It's your first time. You know, as a matter of fact I had suspected you were a virgin. With your temper, you'd scare anyone away."

"Go to hell."

"As you wish. It's time to satisfy myself."

Without bothering to undress, he unbuttoned his breeches, pulling them down just enough to free his heavy erection.

Bea could not bear to look. Choosing an indefinite point over his shoulder, she tried to free her mind as he pressed his weight to hers once more. She could feel his length pressing between her legs and before she knew it, he penetrated her with a deep grunt, causing her further harm.

Something tore within her, and she felt something, warm and liquid, trickle down her thighs as he kept pushing. His moist breath felt hot on her ear, he lifted his hips back and pushed forward with another grunt. His thrusts became harder, faster, a continual fluid, but frenzied, motion, his gasps hot against her ear.

His face twisted with pleasure and sweat beaded his brow. He reached up, gripping the head board to support himself as hot tension built steadily inside of him. Ignoring her pain, her discomfit, he sought for release. Pushing harder, ever harder, he threw his head back as the tension hit its peak. With a low groan he thrust forward one final time, holding still as his erection jerked within her, his seed shooting along his length deep inside her. His entire body spasmed as he held himself above her, his climax finally slowing and fading.

He collapsed on top of her, swallowing hard as he calmed from the intensity of his climax. He withdrew from her and adjusted his breeches, and only then did he notice two strips of tears moistening her cheeks.

He turned her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

He looked at her in silence for a few seconds, then rose from the bed and walked away from her. He unbuttoned his coat and threw it over a chair, his shirt followed his jacket on the chair. Stripped to the waist now, he removed his boots, and lay down on the bed.

She was still shaken, but a thought hovered over her.

_I'll have my revenge._


	5. The awakening after the Storm

**Chapter IV – The awakening after the Storm**

She had really done it, she felt terribly ashamed for what she had lost. She had always dreamed of sharing that moment with the person she loved.

Instead, she was in bed with a man who she perhaps hated more than any other man in all of South Carolina.

It seemed passed an eternity since she had finally closed her eyes, watching out the window she could tell that it was dawn. The sky was tinted with red and orange, yes she was pretty sure it was just before dawn. The room was slightly illuminated, allowing her a better look at the body of the man lying beside her. His hair was loose and scattered into the pillow, she could not remember seeing him unbind his hair.

Strange.

He was quiet as a child, but she knew the truth, she had seen the vileness lurking within. If only she had a knife, she would have planted it straight into his heart, only then would he make her truly joyful. Although the idea was alluring to Beatrix, she realized that it would not be wise to kill him in his room, in the middle of a Fort full of soldiers.

No, she could not.

But she would try, at least, to get away from him, before he woke. So she gently lifted the sheet and pulled her legs to the side, her gaze traveled around the room in search of her clothes, she found them near the chair. Taking her first steps on the wooden floor, why the hell was the wood creaking? She walked two or three steps and grabbed her shift. Now that was a relief, she would be able to retain at least some dignity.

"Do you think to leave already, sweetie?"

Yes, she had really thought of it, but it was Tavington, of course _he_ would hear her.

"Actually, I got up because... Mother Nature calls."

The Colonel got out of bed, heedless of his nakedness.

When had he taken off his clothes?

Strange.

She had not had the chance to see his body naked yet and it was... embarrassing. Her modesty prompted her to turn her back, hiding Tavington from her view.

"Don't be shy, not after what we did last night."

Her anger soared and she turned to face him, her eyes flashing.

"What '_we_' did last night? No, Colonel. What _you_ did. Because I could not help it, I was not given a choice."

She felt her face warm, her situation fueling her anger.

"You could choose not to enjoy it. I have not forced your body to respond to me, that was all your doing. "

She hated him, but she knew he spoke the truth. She had responded to his touch, and for a while she had rejoiced, at the time the pleasure had been all consuming. Though she would never have confessed it to him.

"Y-you are hateful, do you know that? I can't stand you, how do you get the right answer every time, do they train you?"

"That is given by the life experiences that have made me the man who stands before you. When you get so many hits, eventually you learn to give it."

What was this, a kind of confession? Tavington, showing weakness?! No, not even if she had seen it with her own eyes.

And those eyes could not stop staring at his...

No, Beatrix stop, look elsewhere!

"Have you seen anything interesting?"

Egotistical bastard, you wish.

"Don't exalt, you are not the first man I've seen."

The Colonel came increasingly near her, so close she could feel his breath on her face. His hand stroked the girl's skin, moving down more and more until he touched the dried, darkened blood on the inside of her thighs.

"Many men, right?"

"This does not mean anything, there are other ways to lie with a man."

The corner of his mouth turned up, teasing her.

"Oh, so you want me to believe you are an expert now. If that is so, we'll find out soon. Beatrice you're a constant novelty. That must be why I still keep you here?"

"I want to return to my companions and I would also like to understand why I've become your toy..."

He laughed at her, the grimace of his mouth had made her think of nothing good.

"I am happy to see that those good-for-nothing's have explained the matter to you. You just need to know that you're mine and you will remain so until I tire of you."

He was playing with her life, how could he be so cruel? And what about Gabriel? She had to find out as soon as possible.

"Unless the Americans win the war, then you'll be crawling Tavington."

"Those are just dreams, Beatrice. The British have the advantage, we win battle after battle - all of with portend an end in our favor."

_Enjoy this moment while you can, because from now on I will try, in every way, to make you fall. _

"If you're so sure, Colonel, good for you. Now, with your permission, I will return to my companions."

"I don't need you, anyway, go away. Nay, first do something for me. And do it well, if you do not want me to invent something else for you to do."

Beatrix asked herself what things he meant, she had learned in a short time to expect anything from this man.

"Kiss me."

"D-do I return your kiss?"

Why was he be so _enigmatic_?

"No, kiss me of your own free will."

That did not sound right, he declared her free, but at the same time offered her no other possibilities.

"And if I refuse?"

"After fucking me, are you really scared by a simple kiss?"

With skill, Tavington turned her and stood behind her, pulling her to his strong physique. Her back melded against the man's muscular chest, making her breathless. The Colonel brushed her hair to the side, baring her neck, trailing little, wanton kisses.

His hand clutched her chest, pressing her closer against him. He breathed in her scent, causing shivers down her neck.

"Why you do it, why do you like torturing me so?"

"I'm not doing anything that you don't want me to do or am I wrong?"

She turned in his embrace, matching his height, and pressed herself even closer to his body, her arms winding around Tavington's neck.

"You are obnoxious, you know that?"

Her small hands roamed over his chest, feeling the firmness of his body, her fingers drew imaginary lines, making him sigh.

"If I had the chance, I'd kill you, here and now. But at the same time, there is something about you that drives me to desire your body..."

Her hands roamed lower, reaching down to touch the light hairs below his navel. Her journey stopped there, she began playing idly with his blacks curls, pulling them slightly.

"What's happening to me, what are you doing to me..?"

Her hand came up and touched his lower lip, tracing its outline.

"You are the most despicable being that humanity has ever known and I find you irresistible. Funny, isn't it? I've heard of girls developing an infinity for their captors."

She stopped touching his hairs, her fingers trailed back up his body very slowly, and she placed both hands on his shoulders.

Then shocked him utterly by jumping up and fastening her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. Tavington, taken aback, almost staggered, but recovered immediately and firmly grasped her buttocks.

"Tell me why..." She asked him.

The Colonel grasped her harder.

"Maybe your body needs only that, you have deprived it of pleasure for too long."

"Why with you? Why not with the blacksmith's son? Why with the man I hate?!"

Tavington moved across the room and laid her on top of his desk, his hands caressed her legs eagerly, feeling hungry.

"You hate me, but you want me at the same time, right?"

_Yes yes yes _

"Let yourself be guided by your desire, Beatrix."

If he had been only an ordinary man, she would not have had to think twice about it. But he was Colonel William Tavington, her mother's murderer, how could she ever get over it? As if nothing had happened?

He wanted to lull her, to drug her with the pleasure of sex.

Taken by a new energy, she pulled him to her and attacked his lips with hers. Sucked them, making him moan, she kissed him and nipped. Then she bit him. She sunk her teeth into his lip as hard as she could, and when she felt his blood drip into her mouth, she rejoiced.

She rejoiced from his pleasure, but even more from his pain.

The Colonel slapped her hard, her head twisted to the side.

"Ouch!"

Tavington was in a fury, she saw the flames in his eyes. She jumped from the desk, picked up her clothes and ran, feeling as though she had won a small battle. But the Colonel's response was swift, just as she thought she could get away, he stopped her by grabbing her arm, digging into her flesh hard with his nails.

His mouth close to her ear, he said:

"It's not over.."

...

As soon as he loosened his grip, she ran away.

If she let her go, she would regret it.

She had forgotten who he actually was, how could that happen?

Beatrix had finally arrived at her destination, she was far from the part of the Fort occupied by the Officers and she was now in the big yard. A shape loomed near the large column in the center, It was Gabriel.

Beatrix ran until she arrived at her destination, far from the part of the Fort occupied by the Officers, she was now in the big yard outside. A shape loomed near the large column in the centre, it was Gabriel.

It was time to get some answers.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?"

He turned three quarters and looked at her with strange eyes, his pupils were dark black and seemed angry.

Him, too.

"Maybe I should ask you what are you doing here?" His said in an accusing tone. "The door you came from leads to the Officers' quarters... You slept with him, didn't you?"

Gabriel could not look at her like that. After all the pain caused by that man, Gabriel had been the only light in the darkness.

He _had_ to understand.

"Gabriel..." she said in a pleading tone. "You know Tavington better than me."

"What are you doing here then, you should have stayed in Pembroke. You were safe there.."

He approached her up to grab her with both hands and yanked her several times.

He approached her, grabbed her with both hands, and shook her.

"You are not safe here!" He said. "They are British, they are our enemies and we must escape. Yeah, we have to run away and I'll have to take you with me."

She could not go with him so easily, there were too many things to explain.

"Gab, listen. I have to stay here, I need to find out why my mother was killed, I cannot escape until I know."

"Is Samantha dead..? Who killed her?"

"You know who he is. If I leave now, I'll never know the truth, and in any case how will you escape? Can't you see, we are guarded day and night, it's impossible!"

The boy's grip loosened and he began to caress her arms gently. Suddenly he pulled her into his embrace, hugged her hard and whispered in her ear:

"And if I told you that I let them capture me voluntarily?"

"Gab.. what the hell are you talking about, what sort of fool would do that?"

At that point, she pulled away from him and looked at him angrily.

"No. Gabriel Martin, tell me that you're not part of that gang of murderers."

"Beatrix, we are not murderers, we are fighting to free America. We fight for freedom."

She could not believe, in the end he did just that in those years.

"Then why don't you fight with the Army Regulars, why with that band of... rebels!"

"You do not know how many times we won, we are more motivated, more trained and we are normal people who fight for their

ideals, we fight to expel the foreign foot from our land."

Beatrix knew he spoke the truth, the militia worked for the good of all, but she had heard the rumors.

It was said that the Rebel group was led by the mysterious Ghost, called so because no one could catch him. He was a fury, ability in fighting merged with great cunning strategic, he attacked wagons with English supplies and always conquered the field. All feared him both civilians and soldiers.

There were few who knew his true identity, the alias protected him so that he could continue his battle. And now she knew that Gabriel was part of that group, she was aware of the risks, if the British discovered who he really was, he would be hanged immediately.

She could not allow that to happen, she would keep Gabriel's secret with her life.

"Let's say that I, hypothetically, understood that and decided to help you. What should I do?"

Without waiting for her reaction, he kissed her. A different kiss from the Colonel's, they tasted young and she could not help it, she returned the kiss.

How much she had missed him!

"Gabby, slow down. I'm still quite confused. Do you have a plan then?"

"What are you doing here?" A soldier came up and caught them in their compromising pose. "You are not allowed to wander around the Fort, return to your room."

"You are right, it's my fault, I'm new and I have to settle in."

Gabriel finally let her go and pulled away a few inches from her.

"You must be the new one taken from Pembroke, right? "

All in all, he seemed to be a good person. He was tall, strong and muscular, with blond hair.

"You are right and you are..?"

During the conversation, they began to walk towards the basement.

"Captain Nikolas Bordon, I'm the Second in Command of Colonel Tavington."

Beatrix had forgotten she had already seen him before, why did he have to mention _Tavington_?

"Ah..interesting. So, you're intimately familiar with the Colonel?"

The Captain's smile seemed sincere. In the end they were not all bears, the British in the Fort!

"Hard to give an answer, who can say they truly know William? He keeps himself to himself, talking little and when he does he makes men cry. I can tell you I admire him as a leader, but as a man... I do not know him so well."

"Are you his right hand? You know him better than anyone else, you tell me something about him.."

Gabriel snorted and she could hear the irritation in his voice.

"What do you care, Bea? He is hateful, I thought you realized it the other night or maybe your morbid interest in that man has to do with something else?"

How is it possible for him to suggest such nonsense!

"Wait a minute Gab, what is this.. a sort of jealousy? Sorry, if it makes me laugh! Look who's talking, you are the one who abandoned me three years ago, WITHOUT explanation!"

She was angry, her face was red with fury. Why would he ruin everything! It was fine between them, and then that jealousy - it was unwarranted!

"It's not true I sent you that letter, I wrote to you, making my thoughts clear!"

"According to you, can a letter explain the end of a relationship? I loved you above all things, I cried day and night for you, waiting for your return. And what about you..? You've washed your hands of me with a letter!"

Bordon, who until recently had been watching them in silence, suddenly interrupted the discussion.

"Romeo and Juliet, stop it. There are people sleeping and there is no need to fight in the hallway. If you really want to brawl, I'm going to go and get something to eat!"

Beatrix laughed like a fool, shocking the two men.

"Nik, I like you. I think we'll become friends."

While speaking, they had arrived to their room.

"Yeah, of course. Meanwhile, you may call me Captain Bordon, little witch."

And as he turned the key, she felt she had gained at least a piece of the Captain's heart.


	6. Siege of Savannah - Preparations

**Chapter V **

**The Siege of Savannah – Preparations**

14th September, 1779  
Council of war held by the General Cornwallis.

"Gentlemen, in a few days time, our men will be in position, ready to take Savannah. It is pivotal that we take the township. Once we have a foothold, we can move on to our main goal, Charleston, we can move on to Charleston, which has always been, our main goal to better control our enemies."

"General O'Hara will lead his regiment hitting from the left, Colonel Tavington you will strike from the right, Colonel Tarleton instead will move with me on the main road."

All the officers were whispering to each other, exchanging information for the departure.

Another battle for William to demonstrate his skill.

Cornwallis had given him carte blanche, he could finally do what he wanted. Just a shame that Tarleton, his archenemy, had reunited with the General. He enjoyed everyone's praise, but him?

Luckily there was something positive, moving with his Dragoons he would be able to take control, he could hardly have had so many chances if he had remained at Cornwallis' side.

"Remember well that these people are our brethren, as soon as we win the war, we will re-establish trade with them. So, I invite each of you to ponder the use of force, and to use it only when necessary. There is no need to taint the good English name with acts of barbarism.

Perhaps only Tavington noticed it, but the General's gaze seemed to focus solely on him.

_Let's see what will you say tomorrow when I cover myself with glory in the field. _

"Do you have questions?"

The Officers looked at each other, but no one said anything.

"Very well. Then I declare this meeting closed. A toast to tomorrow, to victory. To His Majesty King George III."

All the soldiers lifted their cups and drank, they said in chorus: "Long live the King"

The seats were emptied of soldiers, one by one, and Tavington, with Bordon, was the last ones to leave the room.

"So Colonel, you will be our Leader, free of Cornwallis' constraints. Are you not happy?"

He smiled, but Tavington suspected that there was more.

"Apparently Nik... but didn't you find the General's behaviour to be strange? Why not give the job to Banastre, he is his favourite, is he not?"

It was foolish to stop dead on the issue, but the hatred he felt for both men sometimes clouded his judgment.

"I cannot believe that the feud between you and Tarleton is still going, I thought you'd settled your differences."

Until Tarleton began acting as a man with experience, it would not be.

William disliked Banastre because at the age of twenty-two, he already held the rank of Colonel. Before the war was over, William suspected Tarleton would be made General. Tavington, however, was thirty years old and had risen through the ranks, earning his position as Colonel by winning battles. The boy, on the contrary, came from a wealthy family and had quite simply purchased the commission.

Since his father, Lord Tarleton, was a long-time friend of Cornwallis, it had been easy to insert Banastre in the Green Dragoons.

For Banastre, it was just a game.

For William, his Green Dragoons were his life.

"For me the issue will not be closed until I see him expelled from my army."

"Will, you're always the same. when you stop dead like this, you remind me of that little witch.."

_Who?_

"Who are you talking about?"

Bordon's lips were curled in a smile, tears of mirth in his eyes. It was necessarily 'that' woman.

"Do you mean who I think you mean, Nik?"

"Affirmative, Colonel," and jokingly stood to attention.

"When have you talked with that devil?"

As they spoke, Bordon took a chicken leg from the buffet table and ate voraciously.

"This morning. She was playing with that bloooond youth."

"Even if you don't eat like a pig.. that's okay, I did not understand anything," Tavington said sarcastically. "The blond one, the prisoner? She made friends quickly.."

Finally he swallowed the bite and wiped quickly with his sleeve.

"Very fast..William, you should have seen how they argued, they seemed to have known each other for a lifetime. And not to mention the kiss they shared in the yard.."

"Which kiss? Have you seen her kissing the blond youth?"

Bordon did not answer, beyond a slight, silent nod in the affirmative. He felt he had touched a sore spot for the Colonel, he did not want his superior to become annoyed.

"Very well.. I have to go now. We shall meet tonight to discuss the preparations for the departure. Ah, I recommend you carry only the essentials, if you want female company, limit the number. There is no need to bring along the entire harem."

And with a smile, the Captain left him.

_So it's alright to kiss him, but not me? We will see._

::::::::::::

They had just finished the meagre lunch provided by the British and were now in the basement where there was not much to do.

Beatrix had figured out how things worked at the Fort, they were not assigned any specific task and could involve themselves in anything they wanted. And Sheila had confided to her that a few officers - including Tavington obviously - liked to take some of them for their own pleasure. That any Officer could choose her was a possibility that could be made reality and it frightened her, she did not want to be a prostitute, she would have preferred to work all day and all night, every day, than be made to whore herself.

She had not been able to finish the discussion with Gabriel and she was very sorry for it, but Bordon's intrusion had made the boy sad and a little sick. She could not believe his jealousy, she was the one who was supposed to be angry. After all, he had left her with a broken heart. In years she had not heard much from him, except for maybe a few letters, and she felt that something was broken between them. It would have been nice to make things right with him, but three years parted from one another and the place where they now found themselves, did not make things simple.

"Bea.. I think we need to talk. I'm sorry to leave things between us like this, we grew up together and my feelings for you have not changed. You know that I love you like a sister."

She had not felt him draw close to her, so preoccupied was she with her own thoughts.

"Don't worry about, Gab, I love you too. Tell me what's happening."

He took her by the arm and pulled her to a dark corner of the room.

"I'll tell you everything, but not here, it's not safe, you never know who might be spies among us! I'll take you to a place that only I know of."

He led her out onto the balcony and there he climbed the railing and jumped. Her heart almost skipped a beat, so worried about the safety of her friend, she leaned over the rail and searched for him.

He was smiling on the grass, the jump was only a few metres. Simple stuff.

"Jump. I'll catch you."

Beatrix trusted him. She jumped and, as he promised, he caught her and held her close.

"See..I've got you. Now follow me and be silent."

They walked along the perimeter of the fort until they reached an old, worn tent. It had been set up in the past for some purpose or other, then forgotten of completely.

They went inside and her hypothesis was confirmed: small and dirty. At the center there was a battered stretcher and a few worn tables. It had to be some kind of temporary shelter center for wounded soldiers. Despite the narrow place, however, it served to keep them protected from curious eyes.

"How did you find this tent?"

"A few months ago, wandering around the Fort. You know, when you're a man in this place, you get bored easily."

They heard a noise, it seemed that there was someone outside so Gabriel went out to check.

"No one."

Beatrix felt relief.

"Well..tell me the plan, what is it?"

He stared at her for a long time, pondering whether to confide his plans or not. He finally spoke.

"A few months ago I let them capture me on charges of assaulting a British soldier. I knew that I would not be hanged for that, but as I thought I had to work hard here. And so it was.

"My goal was to gather information, I was sent here as an informer, spy, call me whatever you want, because we are preparing for something big. With great effort I was able to discover their next move. In other words, the siege of Savannah. Being a small town with few people, it is weak from a military standpoint, though it would give the British a strong foot hold and would be easily taken. But that's where we come. They do not suspect that there are armed militia ready to defend Savannah! It's amazing, is it not? To be one step ahead of them and have the real possibility of defeating them!"

Beatrix's expression spoke volumes, she had many doubts about this plan. Too much information in a short time left her feeling confused.

"Slow down...how did you report your information? It seems too simple."

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"Why don't you ask me..'Gab why this fort?' "

Indeed he was right. Why attack only Fort Carolina? Cornwallis and Tavington seemed to be the most cruel.

"Because, my beloved, we are ready to hit the enemy right in their own headquarters, take down the most evil... Also, we already knew people who worked here."

Beatrix playfully slapped her friend's arm.

"Dumb and I believe you too. So you gather information and relate it back to your superiors?"

"Yes. In a few days we'll be free, free to go home and this nightmare will be over. We will win this time, I promise!"

A few days and she would be home.. but what remained for Beatrix?

She did not have anyone, she was alone.

As if he understood her doubts, Gabriel hugged her hard, trying to give her a bit of his strength.

"It will be all right, I'm with you."

They held the embrace for a few minutes and then began to walk towards their room.

When they arrived, they went their separate ways. Gabriel went to lie down on the couch and Beatrix sat down on a broken chair.

Wellsie suddenly approached her.

"How are you? Are you used to it here now?"

A question worth a million pounds, getting used to the routine could only have a negative effect.

"You mean if I have resigned myself to this fate? Yes."

Wells leaned close to her and hugged her hard.

"Do not say that, in the end it is not so bad. They are not all bad."

"Are you telling me that you enjoy it here and you would not rather be at home?"

She could not have wanted this hell.

"Funny..everyone wants to go home, but I wonder.._what_ home? My parents are dead, this is my home." Wells replied.

Her face was strange, it was not clear if she was really sad or happy. But one thing Beatrix had understood.

_She's like me._

They had a similar fate, even Wellsie no longer had a home or a family. Fate wanted that damn Fort to be the replacement.

Why was life so unfair?

She felt empathy for the girl, she thought they could be friends.

"So, you and I are not so different. We need to get our spirits up.. have you found love, Wells?"

"Mmm.. Actually there's a person I admire. He is beautiful, blond, charming with a sexy British accent Sooooo attractive! And.."

How adorable! In telling of her crush, Wellsie had become very red, her face was the colour of a nice tomato!

"And what?" Beatrix prompted.

"And..nothing. You may not have emotional ties with the officers."

_Is it a joke?_

"Instead they can use us as if we were without will, like inanimate instruments! Absurd!"

"Yeah, you're right. However, Tavington doesn't want to be challenged, it is his rule."

_Of course it's his fault!_

"You know... I know it's hard to explain but... I do not know exactly how I feel for him." Beatrix confided. "There are times that I would kill him with my bare hands, others when I feel something different. I know, now you'll think I'm crazy!"

Wellsie was kneeling on the floor and she smiled bitterly at her friend.

"Not at all, I understand you well.. I've spent my whole life loving and hating him with equal measure. But at the end of it, I cannot do what he says."

She lowered her head, almost as if the thought made her terribly ashamed.

"Hey honey, do not be ashamed, he can be very persuasive, he did it to me, too. You've known him for the longest time. Come on, do not worry, it will soon be over and someone will come to save us."

Her head snapped up, showing her teary eyes.

"It's easy for you to say, you will go tomorrow.."

Beatrix wondered how she knew it.

"What are you saying, honey?"

"Do not deny it, I've heard you.."

The pieces of the puzzle came together, it had been Wellsie watching them outside of the tent.

"Have you eavesdropped before, Wellsie?"

She seemed so distraught and upset, it was impossible for Beatrix to be angry with her. Her eyes were so sweet, she could move anyone.

"Do not be angry with me, I did not want to, at first I was coming to talk to you and then.. I saw you in there whispering and I could not resist, sorry."

"Apology accepted. But if you really heard, you know that you cannot tell anyone."

"I know. Take me with you."

No, the mission was already dangerous itself. She did not want to endanger Wellsie, it was not right.

"Please."

Her hands were clasped before her as if in prayer to strengthen her request.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fiiiiiine."

_Why have I risen my voice? What do I do .._

Wellsie jumped up, and every head turned toward them as she sat on Beatrix's legs. She kissed her and whispered in her ear so many nice things. It was very affectionate, like an adorable puppy begging for food.

_I guess I'll have to get used to you!_

"I knew you'd understand, I felt I had found a friend as soon as I saw you yesterday. I promise not to tell anyone. I swear."

Beatrix hoped that the girl was telling the truth, because a mere suspicion was enough to get them into trouble.

"Good girl, Wellsie. I'm trusting you, please do not make me regret it," her voice became teasing, "and now we go for a ride, someone here must tell me a story about a beautiful charming blond officer..."

They talked for hours without stopping for anything else. Beatrix got to know her new friend and realized how many things they had in common. First of all, they were both orphans, and in years past they had both grown up with parents who paid little attention to their needs. They had to grow up alone and had faced various obstacles in their life. One through the loneliness, the other with joy.

Overall, however, they both thought they were crazy. Same madness that made them pass from states of euphoria to sadness in a heartbeat.

They loved both J.S. Bach and the dance. When they were sad they sometimes wrote a few lines on their diary. And many other things.

For the first time in her life, Beatrix felt she had found someone like her.

Or just found her first real friend.

When the sun went down and gave way to a beautiful starry sky, she intuited that night was coming. Wellsie then said goodnight to her new friend and lay down in her bed.

Catherine was called by Captain Wilkins to massage his sore leg, a wound he had received in the last retaliation. Gabriel had gone to sleep hours ago, he wanted to be well rested for the big day coming. Sheila and Bella had been commanded by General O'Hara to arrange the supplies which had been brought to Savannah.

Beatrix was in the center of the room.

Everything was silent. No noise.

Suddenly she heard the faint beat of boots, which gradually grew louder and louder. She walked to the door and felt the pulse. Seemed almost a symphony, two steps and then the third one was more marked, and so on a regular rhythm.

It had to be her nightmare coming to get her.

She moved away from the door just in time for it to not hit her face as it was pushed open. The arrogant, charming face of the Colonel Tavington made its appearance.

"Always impatient, I see." He drawled.

"Like always, Colonel. "

She followed him that night. And she was happy, because she knew that would be the last time.

One day and then she would have been far from that English fort.

Away from him.

As she walked, she could not help smiling.


	7. Confessions Time

**Chapter VI**

**Confessions Time  
**

Tavington proceeded before Beatrix with one constant thought, he repeated it like a litany:

This time is the last one.

It was a few days before the departure, he did not know exactly what they would do next, he knew only the first step: Savannah.

Very soon, the Fort would be deserted as the Army would began their march.

He was used to the routine. Build that Fortress, outfit it with everything needed, including female companionship and then demolished it. They moved to another place and repeated the process over again. It was the life of a soldier, to never know a real home, always campaigning, always looking for new areas to conquer.

This time, however, he felt that there was something different.

He had never become sentimental about any particular place, he simply could not afford to. It was a choice every man made when they chose a life of war. Family, friends, love. Personal needs and wants became secondary in their service to King and Country.

The old _lie_ remained the same _dulce et decorum est pro patria mori._

It is sweet and honourable to die for one's country

As he walked through the corridors that led to his room, he reflected on his life and on the near future. He had travelled this road many times before, so many women, so many faces, but could he claim to know at least one of their names?

No.

He was used to it, but none of those others that came before had captured a fraction of the attention he held for that little witch. He had only known her for a short time, yet he was impressed by her determination, her cheerfulness, her strength.

For once it was not just physical attraction, it went much further than that. He saw in her what he lacked in himself, what his father had for years corrected with "his" methods. The more spent time with Beatrix, the more he retraced his youth, her free spirit reminded him of the young William.

Coming to the colonies had been a turning page in his life, and here his nightmares have been resurfaced because of... her. That was why he had come to the conclusion that it was necessary to sever ties with her forever, which made the march to Savannah a godsend.

He would be finished with her after that night, but first he would take her one last time. In the meantime, he had to decide what to do with her... Hang her or throw her out? Most of them were killed because they knew too much, indeed becoming intimate with the Officers, they could learn Intelligence that could put the whole Army in danger. Yes, that was why it was decided to eliminate them all.

The decision was in his hands, his to make. While Cornwallis was the Lord General, the person who _really_ decided and put into practice was Tavington.

It was all in his hands.

They had just arrived to his room and Beatrix looked different than usual, her face was sly, what was she hiding? With her, he always had to be cautious, she could be very dangerous. And it was when she smiled so ambiguously that his suspicions were aroused and he decided her fate.

She had to die.

::::::::::

"Why are you so cheerful tonight?"

She could not stop smiling as one thought constantly crossed her mind.

That would be her last time in the room with him.

The last one.

It was that thought that made her so happy, she would never have to see him again.

Tavington was gazing at her, waiting for her reply.

Invent something!

"Nothing special, Colonel. I'm glad that I've finally settled in the Fort and I also made an acquaintance and we have become friends."

"Ah, now that would explain your good mood. Is it a girl, then, or a boy?"

As if it made any difference to Beatrix, she was simply happy to have found nice and friendly people, very different to the grumpy Tavington.

"Is it so important? In what way can my friends can grieve you?"

They were still dressed, in the middle of the room. He was wearing his usual Green Dragoons uniform, while she was wearing just an orange dress.

They were close, but not too close.

"I care when you display affection with a prisoner before one of my subalterns!"

"Oh, I see... You're jealous!"

The Colonel took a step forward, desiring to close the distance between them.

"You wish."

Beatrix hated his evil grin, he had this way of curling his upper lip, giving him the appearance of a truly evil man.

"I wish? Actually, you are the one complaining about my seduction techniques."

The crooked grin was gone and he arched an eyebrow with surprise.

"So, do you admit seducing him and kissing him?"

Now it was Beatrix's turn to take a step forward, further closing the distance between them.

Closer and closer.

"Why.. do you care?"

"No."

The man's face was difficult to read, he was stoic, cold, almost marble.

The girl's hand moved to untie his military queue. The only thing she had the courage to admit was that she loved his queue. She took the strap and threw it on the desk. Now Tavington's hair was loose, long, and fell down his shoulders naturally. How many times had Beatrix dreamed of dipping her hands in the stream of his hair. They made him wild and uncontrollable.

"Are you sure you do not mind that I kissed _young_ Gabriel?"

She spoke those words, knowing the effect they would have on the Colonel, taking care to emphasise "young."

"Why should I? After all, you have just confirmed my initial judgment on you.."

Without waiting for her next move, Tavington unbuttoned his jacket and placed it on the chair. He did the same for his shirt.

"You are unjust if you speak to me like that.."

Strangely, she was hurt, she did not need him to complete the sentence, she knew what he left unsaid. In fact he loved overuse of that word.

She felt she did not deserve it.

"Were you expecting another reaction, perhaps? Look at me, I can have all the women I want, why should I take up with you?"

"Yeah..why? Leave me alone then, take another, if you have a choice."

The answers he gave her shifted her mood from belligerence to anger and hurt, which, she felt, was exactly what he wanted.

Back in control again, he pulled her to him and placed his lips on her flushed skin, beginning a slow torture made up of many lustful kisses on her neck. Although she wanted to reject this attention, it created too much conflict within her, she could not help but enjoy it. In that, the Colonel was a master, he could make her forget who she was, what he was doing and who he was!

"I like when you're so fiery, you can be very expressive, typical of you colonials, you don't contain what you feel. Fear, love... all amplified."

His skilled hands gently embraced Beatrix's body, making her quiver without restraint.

Was this just what she wanted? Maybe, because it would be the last time, then she would never see him again. She dug her nails into his back and pressed hard, he was always trying to offend her for being too spontaneous, if that was what he wanted, she would have shown her feelings amplified. Her nails traced deep, parallel lines in the Colonel's skin, she could feel the blood drip from his back, but did not care. She wanted to hurt him and drink in his moans, taste his neck that had a spicy flavour.

She bit him.

"Hey kitten, is it not enough to scratch me, you have to bite too?"

He did not seem angry, more amused by the situation. With the other women he always maintained control, while with her he knew he was not always able to.

They kissed for a long time, concentrating on the stroking movements of their tongues.

It seemed that, this time, things were different. They each had a hunger for the other, breathed with difficulty to maintain the contact between them.

Tavington grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her against him. Beatrix then fell to the bed and was immediately pinned by him, but tonight she wanted to be calling the shots. She pushed him off her and, reversing their positions, straddled his pelvis.

"You won't have me so easily, Colonel. If you really want me, you must give me something in return.."

He was still excited, he had difficulty breathing and he listened to her words very slowly. He finally spoke, stroking her cheek.

"It seems to me that you're already getting what you want.."

If he thought that she simply wanted sex, he was wrong.

Classical caveman mentality.

Beatrix took his hand and before lowering it to his chest, kissed it.

"I want something more from you... answers."

Tavington snorted.

"Why do you women always want to complicate life? Very well.. I will answer you, but you've to take off a piece of clothing."

_Never once do things go the way I want! _

"Fine..as long as you are sincere. The whole truth, no lies or omissions."

The colonel put his hand over his heart as a sign of oath.

"I swear."

"First question..why did you kill my mother?"

The man was already raising her skirt when she rebuked him with a look that clearly said 'answer first'.

"Like I've already said, Cornwallis commanded me to. And to answer your next question, I do not know why, he didn't tell me about it. He doesn't even know of your existence."

Strange, he had hired one of the most ruthless killers to murder her mother and had not even bothered to remove the whole family.

Most likely he was right, Cornwallis did not know about her. She wanted to trust him, and did not question him further regarding her mother, he seemed poorly informed on the issue.

In fact, what do the killers know? Nothing, they carry out orders.

::::::::::::::::::

The first question was quite obvious, he was curious to hear the next one.

"I believe you. Then where is your family?"

"Na-na, sweetness. First take off your corset and then I'll reply."

Without saying a word, she unbuttoned her corset very slowly.

First button.

Eyes fixed on him.

Second button.

Another mischievous look.

The third button.

She touched her chest with her fingers.

Fourth button.

William just could not take anymore that torture, he pushed her hands away and continued the work and quickly unbuttoned the corset, revealing a part of her shift.

"You think it's easy to tempt Tavington? I'm not the young Gabriel, I've seen bodies, honey."

Yeah? So why does he stop to stare at hers, when he has seen so many, even more attractive than hers?

"I only use the techniques of persuasion I know of, Colonel. Now, answer."

Truth or lie? In the end, he would never see her again, if he held to his decision to kill her, she would not talk. He might as well

tell her part of his past.

"My father lives in Liverpool in our mortgaged estate. He spends his days drinking, drinking and drinking some more. I do not know how he manages to survive since it has depleted all of our families wealth. I think that my mother sends him money, after all he did to us, after all he did to her, she still forgives him. It always has been like this. She went to live in her sister's home, trying to uphold what's left of the Tavington name."

After his confession he was upset, he did not usually talk about his families problems, but he felt that she would understand. She would not judge him, seen a similar fate reserved for both. He did not read horror, criticism or ridicule in Beatrix's expression.

Pity. The thing that he hated most.

"Do not pity me, I hate it. I prefer your own joke."

"I do not feel pity, really. I understand you. I have experienced an unhappy childhood, too. My mother raised me on her own, but her presence has been so inconsistent that if she hadn't been, I would not really see the difference. She was a ghost. At least that's how I saw her, she was just like my father... A ghost. You know, I've never knew my father, my mother never spoke to me about him, I presume she mustn't have been on good terms. I guess by hating her, he hated me accordingly. So seriously, I hate pity as much as you. I just feel at the moment empathy. Strange, is not it?"

Very strange. But also enjoyable.

"How did we get to this moment of sadness, Beatrix? I've never heard of people who are about to have sex, stop to think about the past. This is what women do amongst themselves. So, no more questions about the past."

She nodded at Tavington's suggestion.

"I am agree. Otherwise I'll lose all the excitement that you have given me, Colonel."

Meanwhile, she kicked off her skirt, and now wore only her shift.

"Do not worry about that. I can turn you on at any time, you know."

"Mmm..interesting. But it is not right, you're still dressed! Before the last question, you must do me the honour of allowing me to undress you.."

Mischievous smile.

"Permission granted."

Beatrix fumbled with his trouser buttons with difficulty. She wanted to be bold but the girl had little experience.

The result was a clumsy attempt at seduction.

Beatrix..

She took off his pants, bearing his legs, only to discover Tavington's little secret.

"Oh..mmm..oh my God! You could have told me!"

_And ruin the surprise? If I had told her, I would not have been able to enjoy the embarrassment on her face. All red._

"What is it? I did not realise it was obligatory to wear those pesky drawers. And it's much easier when I'm in a hurry and I have to remove them at once.."

"That's enough. I do not want to know about your girlfriends, Colonel."

She seemed slightly irritated.

"Jealous?"

Tavington took advantage of the whole situation to tease her.

"Oh yeah, Colonel. To feel bad."

"You still have a question, sweetness and a shift to remove. Not to mention my hunger to be placated. Ask your final question."

She slid up the Colonel's athletic body to sit astride his chest. Since it was not her habit to use underwear either, she did not want their two sexes to touch immediately.

"All right. So, If it is my last question I ask you..what will be my fate? I'll have to stay here all my life in the Fort with you?"

Interesting question that could have many different shades. Tavington asked himself again..

Truth or lie?

"In a few days time we'll leave here. All would be dismantled and..the surplus labour eliminated. It is always the same."

She could not know how the business of war worked she was just a civilian. Which was why she was not angry yet.

"So..your "harem" you will transfer with you?"

He did not know what words to use, he had never had this problem before. He killed, stole, tortured whoever, whatever.

But, at that moment, she put him in a crisis.

"It depends. We can bring some, mostly those who do not create much trouble. For the rest, as I have said before, the elimination is carried out, hanging."

The movement of her hands on the Colonel's chest stopped. She lifted herself off his body and sat beside him. It was not a way to hide from him, but to see him better.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Eyes to eyes.

Ice against storm.

Just like the first time they had met.

Beatrix firmly grabbed his chin and turned it toward her.

"Are you telling me, Colonel, you want to kill me?"

In his eyes she saw nothing, emptiness. Ice. were those his feelings for her? Why then, all those confessions? All those words... For what purpose? Suddenly the puzzle came clear.

The questions, the answers, the kindness, the sex... all because he planned to kill her! She would not be alive to tell anyone.

"You wanted to take away a burden from your conscience, right? The confession to a priest before killing him. It was your intention from the beginning! Instead I thought..."

Tavington took her hands off his chest and leaned on his elbows.

"What did you think? You thought I was in love, that I had forgotten that you're a captive and I am your captor? Is that what you thought, Beatrice?"

She did not answer. But her body spoke for the girl, in a much more eloquent way than words.

A tear trickled down her cheek.

A light trail, silent.

No tears, no hiccups.

She was ashamed of her behaviour and lowered her face.

"I've hurt you, right? Which means that you felt something for me... Perhaps it's best to clear things up between us."

He lifted her chin with two fingers.

"I do not love you, now nor ever. You've been a distraction, like the others. But like any good game, you eventually reach the end. And this is our end."

Beatrix cursed herself for being so stupid as to think that he could, for a small fraction of time, have felt something for her.

She had been wrong.

Her tears traced a continual line down her cheeks, making her feel even more desperate.

"You are right. I was a fool, I deceived myself about something that never happened between us. I do not understand, however, why kill us, why not send us away?"

Beatrix was trying to stop the sobs and tried to clean her face, to regain back a little dignity.

"How could we do otherwise? You know about the Fort... You could give information to the Americans. We can't, sorry."

"Do not say you're sorry because I do not believe you. You said that some of us can be taken with you, under what circumstances?"

Tavington began to fiddle with the strap of her shift.

"Are you tell me that you prefer the life of a prostitute instead of death?"

In that way, Beatrix knew prostitution was worse than death itself. He was right. It was just a shame that he would hang her only two days before arriving in Savannah, two days before she would have been free!

The colonel did not seem touched by her speech, nor by her tears, he was much more focused on her body.

Yes, he wanted his need satisfied.

A thought occurred to her, a way she could live after he left the Fort.

"I have something to offer. Take me with you to Savannah and then decide what to do once we are there, maybe things will change. I do not know, there may be fewer skirmishes, more free time to spend with me."

He was genuinely surprised, as if he did not understand what she was getting at.

"What you would earn? You like being my bitch.."

His hands lowered a strap.

"You are wrong. But I know you like this idea and do not try to tell me that you can make any woman in this Fort your slave. You may not love me, as you say, but you are attracted to me, you like me."

Beatrix's hands wandered over his flat stomach and stopped just below his navel.

"If you want me.. I'm here at your disposal. Think about it, if you kill me tomorrow, what will you do during and after the trip? It will take time to find a new one... and if by chance you tire of me, you can always hang me in Savannah."

He was about to answer and she knew she should not allow him to use reason. She had to speak directly to his baser instincts, otherwise she would fail. So she took hold of his member and, not knowing exactly what to do, she began to stroke it gently. Small gestures, deep and intense. she had never touched a man before and she hoped God forgive her for what she was doing, but she needed to be saved, she was fighting for her life! God would have understand her, right?

She noticed the change in the Colonel, so she increased the strength of her massage, causing increasingly louder, more manifest, moans from the man, who began to sigh and pant heavily. He had kept his eyes open, she saw his normal color became blue liquid, excited and beautiful. He looked at her as if to ask more, but she would not give it. She needed wanted more from him, first.

"Do you think you'll survive without me, Colonel?"

Her hand stopped and she waited for his answer.

Which she had soon, though it was difficult for the man to catch his breath.

"You're getting good at this, Beatrix, a little time as my pupil and you'd become an adept. But I would not have come this far if I listened only to what my member says."

Despite this statement, she knew she had scratched a little of his will. She had to continue, to press her advantage and so she lifted her shift slowly up to get it off.

She was naked.

"I know you want me. Refusing me, telling me 'no' would hurt you and you know it."

Just a little more.

"Even if I granted you two more days, what would change? You'll die anyway."

Of course, he could not have known of Gabriel's plan. She had to buy more time!

"I have never been to Savannah before, and I'd like to see it. And on the way, you could teach me many things to improve my seductive technique. And.. "

He was doubtful.

"You seem to me to be hiding something... Beyond the reasons you've listed, YOU would earn nothing. And do not try to make me believe otherwise.."

"Two days."

And she kissed him with conviction, as she would kiss a lover. Deepening the kiss and making it more intense.

"What?"

She locked her eyes on his, not breaking his gaze.

"Two more days..of life. Is it nothing to you?"

Although Tavington perceived something strange, as if she did indeed hide things, he let it go. For now.

Two days?

Yes, he would give them to her.

He convinced himself he did it merely to take advantage of her company.

But the truth was beginning to encroach on his mind .. _I do not want to let her go._


	8. Savannah - The Ambush

**Chapter VII**

**Savannah - The Ambush  
**

Tavington was awakened by the feel of Beatrix's kisses on his chest.

"Finally, Colonel. You are always the last to wake up."

The sinner was tempting him, what did she really want? He was a man with sexual desires well marked, but he was not a fool, he sensed that she was plotting something.

She was very dangerous.

"Why all this attention? Be careful, I might well get used to it."

The man clung her to him, trapping her within his strong arms.

"_You_ should be careful. You may become attached to me.."

Beatrix drew Colonel's mouth to hers and kissed him with enthusiasm. Tavington was confused, because if she was lying she was really a good actress. He felt her desire, felt the same passion that they both bore, the passion that tired them.

_She wanted him._

But this was his thought, after all, he had threatened to kill her, how could he judge the sincerity of her actions? To stay alive Beatrix was, perhaps, using her own seduction techniques with him, Casanova par excellence! His body urged him to hold the woman, to satiate his desire. But his pride as a predator, or simply his pride, forced him to keep his distance. He was another person with her, not calculated like usual, but drifted from the woman. The previous night the witch had won, had obtained two days.

_Very good, William! Look at how she charms you, she will take you to perdition._

How to drive away the voices in his head? He stopped the movement of his mouth on hers and stared into her dark eyes, trying to read her thoughts.

"Should I expect a docile kitten from now on?"

"Depends on what you mean, Colonel."

With one hand Beatrix brushed a lock of hair from the man's face, and then placed it behind his ear.

"You will do everything I want?"

"No."

In the end she was not changed at all. She thought to deceive him with her attentions, but she was not an expert in the game and could not pretend.

Tavington appreciated the sincerity of the girl, she wasn't lost in so many unnecessary speculations, she always said what she thought. For this reason, her attitude stunned him. He was asked several times during the night if she had really loved him. Her tears were real, Beatrix was sad and hurt, just like a lover whose love is not returned.

He had treated her like all the others, had taken his pleasure without taking her needs into account. And through it all she find enough of him to feel saddened by his treatment of her.

_How was that possible?_

He had done well, in any case, to put the record straight with her. Although it would not last, they were too different, an ocean separated them and on top of that she had a death sentence hanging over her head.

He had granted her two days and two days would give her.

After all, he was a soldier, his word was sacred.

This did not mean, however, that he would have done things the way he wanted, his goal remained to kill her.

All women of the fort were dangerous because they knew too much, and she was especially dangerous for _him_. Just now he was able to reflect on what was said the night before.

_I was drunk?_ _Yes, drunk from sex._

He had told her details of his life, of his family, too many intimate details. She knew too much, had to be removed.

Granting two days, would have made her more willing to do what she wanted, more docile and also sure to defeating him.

He, however... he would enjoy her company "shared" for another day and then he would kill her.

At the end he would always win. As always.

She will have to die by his hands, he did not want anyone else to touch her, he felt he had created a special relationship with the woman.

At that moment Beatrix was lying on his bed, naked, helpless, looking at him adoringly.

Her eyes.

He would kill her the same way they had sex, while looking into her eyes. Those same eyes, the first time in Pembroke, irreverent and challenging him. When the matter came to an end, he will not forget her easily.

::::::::::::::::::::::

It was hard to go back to her room cheerful. Not after the revelations of the last night, even if he had been drunk on sex, he would have told her the truth. He had told her about his family and told her about very private moments, he had let himself go. Beatrix was wondering if there was another reason behind his confessions, was it only because he thought he would be killing her? In any case, it was strange, she had many doubts.

The previous night was indescribable, she was so close to the gallows. Tavington was smart, he realized that she was hiding something and she was sure that from now on he would keep a close eye on her. Beatrix hoped that Gabriel's plan worked, otherwise the noose was waiting for her.

She had been a fool to cry, could not explain why she had done so. She wouldn't have let him see her crying, showing such weakness to him, the man she hated and loved at the same time.

Yeah, she had always avoided love and all its troubles, she was not made for romantic stories and for that reason, Tavington suited to her.

Was that why she was attracted to him?

She did not want empty words whispered without reason, she wanted flesh.

And he was all that.

At first she blamed him for her infatuation but now she understood that it was only her fault. The previous evening the Colonel had made it clear that he felt absolutely nothing for her.

Nothing. She was just a sex toy.

When they made love, or perhaps it was better to say they 'had sex', he was so warm and hot for her, he was not violent or excessively rude. She had thought he was infatuated with her, but now she realized it was all in her mind.

Nothing more.

While musing the past nights, she convinced herself she had to walk away from Tavington.

What future would they have?

He was a well-know British Colonel, in fact knowledge of his 'heroic' deeds had come across the ocean, he could choose from any lady that he desired, of much higher birth that her. He certainly did not want an American Colonial girl. What could she offer to him?

She imagined a hypothetical future with him.

A house with hot food ready on the table, she would be watching his herd of children conceived between the military campaigns that kept him absent. And he would fight for King and Country, yes another big difference between them.

They were two opposite flags: an English one, ancient and strong; and the other one still in its infancy waiting to be in its forces, the American one. Would Tavington really forget this great difference, that was his reason for living?

No.

In any case, she would have a marginal role for him, housewife and mother of his children.

_Unhappy. _

Him, on the contrary, he would have several lovers around the world.

_Happy. _

As she walked up and down the room, she asked herself in that moment:

_What the hell am I saying?_ _Oh God, I really thought it!_ _I have to get away from that man._

"Beaaa, where have you been? I've looking for you since this morning."

She missed Wellsie's joy.

"Try to imagine..grumpy, damn sexy, arrogant and English."

Wells put two fingers on her chin thoughtfully.

"I am not sure..Tavington?"

They laughed aloud.

"That's him. You believe that we will be free soon? We pack our bags today, right?"

She took Beatrix's hands in her.

"Yeees. I cannot wait, they say that we'll leave after lunch. They want to anticipate the dark. In any case, everything is ready, you should go to Gab, he's looking for you."

She had to finalise the details of the escape, she did not want anything to go un missed. She searched the room, but did not find him inside, though she finally spotted him on the balcony watching the landscape.

"Excited?"

Her voice startled him, he had expected to be alone.

"You cannot imagine. I've been waiting for this moment for a lifetime, all the brutalities committed by those murderers will be avenged."

Gabriel turned around and had caressed a hand along the girl's cheek. "At the end of this we'll also solve the unresolved matters."

Beatrix asked if he was thinking of their past relationship.

"Gab..some things are better left as they are."

And so saying, she dropped his hand and turned away.

"I'll let you have all the time you want, I'm here and I'll wait for you. Remember how we were good together?"

How could she tell him that she could not think of anyone but that damn Colonel?

"Yes, of course. I remember. Look..what will we do tomorrow exactly?"

She hated to hurt him, but she was not ready to confess the truth to him.

"Us..? Nothing definite. We'll arrive in Savannah, there will be an ambush, we will kill the British and we win."

"Are you quite sure of this? Have you counted that could they respond and attack?"

Gabriel smiled wickedly.

"Oh, yes, and we hope they do. It's not honourable to attack someone who does not defend himself. But we plan to exploit the element of surprise, for sure we will gain time. They will be stunned, weakened and will hopefully suffer huge losses. For now this is enough."

In the end she had to admit that they were prepared, those Rebels, they knew what they were doing.

"So as soon as the battle begins, me and Wellsie run away? By the way, is it fine with you that she comes with us?"

What a fool! She had to tell him before! What if he refused to help her friend?

"No problem. I'm glad you are smiling now, I do not like seeing you sad because of that man. Be happy that he will not cause anymore trouble for anyone."

Too bad he could not know that the man's face haunted her already, and would obsess her for a long time to come.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everybody hates him. For sure he will be in the firing line of many of his enemies, his death is almost assured."

It was one thing to want his death, another to see it. Beatrix could not imagine him dead before her eyes.

What would she do?

She hoped with all her heart that Wellsie was stronger than her, because the more time that passed, the more she was afraid of her own thoughts.

Gabriel took her hand and led her inside.

"Come on, they will wonder what happened to us."

They were on the road for several hours. All the women were employed in arranging food, clothing and all the other necessities. Cornwallis had designated a job for each one, to ensure that everything was meticulously organized. He had retained his power, but things changed in a matter of hours.

Tavington led his Dragoons following the path chosen by the General. He was alone, had no superior above him and was therefore the head of the expedition. He had planned unlike the others, he knew that an occasion this unique, must be exploited. If he had carried out his orders, it would have been just one of several officers.

He aspired to glory, fame, he wanted his exploits to be remembered in time. Along with Bordon, he had gathered his soldiers and had set out before the other legions.

According to Captain Wilkins, they would arrive to Savannah at twilight, half an hour ahead of the rest of the army. Though they would only be a few minutes ahead of the rest of the army. Tavington felt they would have sufficient time to surround the town and begin the assault. The goal would be easily executed at the beginning, the town will not resist and later when Cornwallis arrived, Tavington would have seen the mission already accomplished. This time he would not have to pay homage willy-nilly to his superiors, he would finally get the accolades that he had been waiting for.

However, there remained a small detail.

That irritation that had a particular name. _Beatrix._

The prisoners were distributed equally: Sheila and Bella had followed O'Hara, Catherine and Gabriel with Cornwallis, while Wellsie and Beatrix were with Tavington.

These last two were not a random choice. He had wanted them and had not settle for anyone else Strangely, no one had said anything to the contrary, perhaps because they were too distracted with the mission.

The two women flanked the Colonel on horseback, rode both a thoroughbred.

"How are you, Beatrix? The hourglass is running out of sand."

The girl's face turned to the man.

"Beautifully. Waiting for your instructions."

Her surrender left him suspicious, it was not like her to leave a battle, at least without a fight.

"Do you really want to die, then?"

He was more anxious than her. He thought about what to do and he was nearing the idea of freeing her. But her behaviour was strange. She was too quiet, as if in Savannah she would see her salvation.

"Of course not, Colonel. I still place hope in my seductive arts."

Tavington smiled and pulled the two horses.

"And if I told you that I want to keep you with me a little while longer?"

Instead of smiling, as he had imagined, she seemed worried.

_What are you hiding?_

"I would say that I do not want to be your.."

She did not finish her sentence and looked at her friend with embarrassment. Evidently she was afraid of her judgment, poor Wellsie remained alien in their speech, even seem to care about them.

"What do you not want to be, Beatrix?"

Finally, he got what he wanted, the fury in her eyes.

"You know it well."

"Mmm.. I do not think so."

He liked teasing her, loved the way she responded to him.

"Yes, you do. You only like those whores."

"Like you?"

He wanted to see her red from anger and he also wanted to know what she was hiding.

"I am not a whore, Colonel. But you, however, adore those ones and you like making good girls behave like them."

Beatrix had raised her voice, her tone filled with anger, so Wellsie stroked her lightly. She tried to send courage.

"In which category would place yourself in, last night? Help me, because I have some doubts."

The Colonel laughed at her embarrassment, seeing her face become red. She turned and didn't speak to him anymore. After a few minutes, Captain Bordon reached Tavington and announced that the town was very close.

A few miles.

"I changed my mind."

His voice caught her attention and she spoke up again.

"How so?" She asked.

"I do not want to kill you. It would be a shame to have to say goodbye to your 'service'"

It was not sentimentality and he did not want her to think that what he did was for love.

"No?!"

She was surprised, but still strangely worried. She looked left and right, searching for something that only she could see.

Or that she _expected_ to see.

"Why now? I do not understand."

This was not the reaction he expected from her. His suspicions were confirmed that something was wrong when the soldiers in the front of his line were hit and stunned like dominos.

The Colonel raised his arm and gave the sign for the charge.

"To arms!"

The soldiers moved, but with great difficulty. The aim had been to encircle the town, but fate made fun of them and it was Savannah who encircled the British.

William found himself in the most dangerous situations, but only now realized he had made a big mistake to move ahead of the rest of the army. If there were two other legions they would have been injured and suffer some losses, but they would have taken the field.

Without that support, they were doomed to fail.

They could not win because they were grossly outnumbered. Their opponents were not civilians, but Rebel militia! It was a trap engineered to perfection, but who could have known the armies movements? Only one in the Fort.

Beatrix looked distraught, she lost her smile, but continued to have a strange face.

She looked at him and jerked her gaze away, her eyes that said it all, he could see her guilt and remorse in their depths.

_I'm sorry._

She had betrayed him, now he began to understand everything. The pieces fitted and he cursed himself a fool for having thought of freeing her. While he was trying to think of ways to avoid her death, she was selling information to the enemy.

She was the only one who knew of Savannah.

His horse charged and Tavington jumped into the fray with one thought.

_You'll pay for it._


	9. Savannah - The Imperatives of the Heart

**Chapter VIII**

**Savannah **

**The Imperatives of the Heart**

She was stunned, agitated, nervous and did not know exactly what to do.

Eventually they, the Patriots, won, she could not have wished for a better ending. He had inadvertently helped them, anticipating the other legions. The Patriot force was in the lead, having already killed a third of the British legion, and in a short Tavington would be defeated. Nothing could be simpler. The bodies would have been hidden and neither Cornwallis nor O'Hara would have thought it was a trap.

_You won, why are you sad?_ It was easy for her brain to talk, to think, but far more difficult for her heart.

The Colonel had changed his mind and that complicated things. He had returned her gaze and was furious, he knew of her involvement and it made her even sadder.

"We have to go Bea."

Wellsie had dismounted from her horse and encouraged her to do the same. She could not go away with her immediately, the original plan had been changed. Nobody had expected Tavington would have taken them with him.

Yes, he did... Why had he?

Gabriel stayed with the others, so the women had to wait for him, he did not explain anything to them.

"Yes. We climb the hillock and hide in the bushes. We will wait for Gab over there. "

Wellsie accepted the new plan that Beatrix decided upon and followed her. Sitting on the grass they were safe. Wellsie watched the battle and Beatrix could guess where her gaze wandered.

Bordon.

Beatrix forced herself to look elsewhere, but her eyes always led back to him. He was so skilled and experienced in battle, killing one enemy after another without taking any wounds. His jacket was open, the better to enhance his sword strikes. She had not had the opportunity to see him in action yet and now she understood why everyone feared him. He was quick and fast, he easily intercepted the blows his enemy tried to deal him, he could avoid them with skill and ease. Every time an enemy soldier tried to close in on him, her heart would miss a beat. She had begun to pray for Tavington.

And at that moment, she knew, she did not want him dead.

She loved him. With all the good and all the bad.

She felt almost to be the leading character of one of those over sentimental, romantic books, where the protagonist realizes she is in love, only when she is just about to lose her love. She would not wait again, she would tell him the truth, even at the cost of living.

Her eyes caught her friends who, knowing her too well, sensed her thoughts.

"Wellsie.."

Anticipating her, she made a sign with her hand to silence her.

"Do not say anything, I'll go with you."

There was no time to argue with her, she was as stubborn as Beatrix, there would be no dissuading her.

She felt a connection with Wellsie, she would go to Nikolas and she would go to William.

"Small technical detail Bea... how 'we' can help them?"

Good question. Yes, this was not a novel, it didn't seem as though the battle was proceeding in slow motion, the way battles always did in the books she had read.

No. Not a book. It's reality. And we are women. Fuck.

"It's too late to turn back. Take that sword from that dead soldier and stab everything you can. "

It seemed easier said, than done. The swords weighed a ton and the women were not strong enough to raise.

"They weigh too much, but if we find pistols, we could do it."

"Great idea and good luck. If we don't survive, I want to tell you that I love you, Wellsie."

The other girl hugged her hard.

"I love you, too"

Wellsie had gone in search of more useful weapons to use. Beatrix gaze followed her friend for long moments, before immediately seeking Tavington.

He was busy with a young soldier, he had loaded the pistol and shot him, but he had not noticed that another one had focused on him. He still did not see him and the rebel meanwhile was loading his gun. He would fatally shoot him, she was sure.

She had to do something.

"William, look to your right!"

She shouted with all the air it out with all the air in her body. In her shout there was all her heart, he was her heart. He turned his head slightly in Beatrix's direction and stared in disbelief with many questions.

Then, having understood the message, he turned his head just in time to see the loaded gun pointed at him.

He had no time to move.

The shot knocked him out.

He put his hand against the bleeding wound on his chest and fell to the ground. The other did not come for him, instead throwing himself back into the fray.

She immediately ran towards Tavington, heedless of the battle raging around her.

She knelt down and lifted the Colonel's head to rest on her legs.

She cried and cried non-stop as a sign of her grief.

"William, no! Please wake up. You cannot die, not now. I'll do what you want, but hold on!"

He did not answer, his eyes were half closed and his lips mumbled gibberish.

"Beatrix, is you."

He called her by her real name for the very first time. That made her smile.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry I deceived you, I do not want you to die. "

"You should be happy, don't you hate me anymore?"

He was struggling to speak and she did not want him to grow tired.

"Shh..do not tire yourself. You'll have time to get mad at me after. Now tell me, what can I do to help you? "

Fortunately the bullet did not seem to have affected his heart, but he certainly was in a dangerous area. She must act now if she did not want him to lose too much blood.

"Extract. Bullet. "

It was increasingly difficult to get air to speak, but she knew what to do. Although she hated blood, it was for him. She put her fingers into the wound and dug in search of the bullet. She found it was not lodged deeply and was able to pull it out. She hoped that was enough for the moment. He needed to be moved immediately.

At that moment Wellsie came with Bordon. The captain was run-down, but was faring better than the Colonel.

Wellsie cried.

"William, oh no! What the hell happened?"

It created a very strange atmosphere, Tavington was looking up at Wellsie with love in his eyes. He raised his hand and stroked her face, smearing her cheeks with his blood. She kissed his hand and wept, just as Beatrix had been weeping. Beatrix felt like an outsider, intruding on a very private moment, but then she noticed that Bordon was not surprised at all by the couple's behaviour.

"Do not worry, honey. I'll be better. Do not cry." Tavington murmured.

But Wellsie did, she could not stop and the more she heard him speak with such difficulty, the more it pained her.

"Will not you die, you're all I have. Do not leave me, too. "

"I will not, sister."

Now the answer to her question was clear.

Brother.

She should have noticed the similarities before. Their eyes were the same. She had a thousand questions to ask but now was not the time. Bordon took hold of the Colonel's arm and together with the two women, they tried to move him.

They managed to reach the hillock where they laid him down.

"I will go to seek help. Stay here with him and do not move."

The captain went away and took Wellsie with him. The two girls glanced at each other without saying a word, Wellsie sensed what questions Beatrix wanted to ask, so anticipated her. While she was leaving, she mouthed "I'll tell you everything.' The she disappeared from sight.

Tavington and Beatrix were alone together.

Beatrix began to caress his hair, whispering sweet words. She wanted him to live, that was the only certainty. She would do anything to keep him alive, even going against her compatriots.

Meanwhile, downstream men fought on. Finally English reinforcements arrived.

She thought that if even if Gabriel found her and Tavington, right now, she would have been ready to attack him to defend her man.

Did she say _'her man'_?

"Colonel, I beg you, stay conscious."

"Call me William. I like it. No one ever does. "

His voice was hoarse, because of the wound, but it was also sweet. He looked at her with an affection in his eyes that she had never seen before. Was this the face of a man in love that she would have seen? In her short life, she had only ever seen it in Gabriel's face. But he wore that expression naturally, he was sweet and sunny with everyone. It was not easy to recognize the same on Tavington's face.

Instead, the Colonel was different. He was always stoic, even in their most intimate moments he didn't have sweet features. Which was why the loving expression Beatrix saw now confused her and amazed her at the same time. She wanted to see that smile always. Not the evil smirk, but the sincere, warm smile he was showing her now.

Why can't it always be so?

"William, I do not want you to die, seriously. I realized that I cannot ignore what I feel for you. I.."

He turned his face and settled back between her thighs, so that he could look her straight in her eyes.

"I .."

She sighed feeling great fear of those words. It was as if the tongue didn't want to move.

"I want you too much!"

He smiled without malignancy. For the first time.

"I already told you what I feel, will you continue this self-defeating torture?"

She shushed him, placing her trembling finger on his lips.

"I do not care that you do not love me. I'm fine with that. For now. "

"You're a strange, woman. Am I sick, or you? "

He was always him, both in sickness, and in health. Although on the edge, he had still not lost his usual macabre sarcasm that set him apart.

"Shh .. do not tire yourself. Rest and then we'll talk about it when, and if, you awake. "

She smiled genuinely and traced the outline of his chin with her fingers.

"As long as you tell me what you were going to say before."

"I cannot."

Tavington took her fingers and kissed them. Although his precarious condition allowed him only limited movement, his touch made her shiver.

"You just need to want it and to feel it. Never refuse the last wish of a 'likely dead man.' "

Beatrix met the Colonel's eyes, and sensed that the forces were leaving him.

He breathed more and more weakly, coughing heavily. His eyes were red and shiny, on the verge of tears for the terrible pain he was enduring.

But he was not complaining.

He lay there, on her legs, with a smile. Though he must suffer, he didn't manifest his pain in his voice.

He needed rest and she was wrong for tiring him just now. She should have encouraged him to sleep while waiting for the doctor to arrive. Instead, she could not resist, the Colonel wanted to know and he spoke only through mandatory sentences.

Beatrix also felt that she would not find the same courage to confess her feelings under any other circumstance.

Colonel William Tavington was no longer resting on her legs, she had moved out from under him, but remained close enough to stroke the man, her William. Once healthy and strong, always hoping that all goes well. When he was better he would return to being the usual Colonel and she, his enemy.

She could not argue with him, so she decided to give him what he wanted.

She walked over and kissed him.

It was a sweet kiss, the first among them. And then in a whisper, almost whispered very softly, she said,

"I love you."

But the colonel had already closed his eyes and breath no longer felt.

His heart had stopped.


End file.
